


I Didn't Expect

by TheAssassinLover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Lovers, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, warden married to Alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: Prompt 1, I didn’t expect you to believe me.Zevran and Celia make the worst mistake possible.





	

“You must be joking.” Zevran stared in shock and worry at the woman in front of him. The Queen of Ferelden, his lover, his friend’s _wife_.

“I didn’t expect you to believe me,” Celia said quietly looking away from the elf in front of her. Her eyes filled with tears. “But it’s the truth.”

“I thought it was not possible.” His voice was soft but slightly accusatory. “You told me it was impossible.”

“I thought it was!” She sobbed falling to her knees. “For two wardens it almost certainly is, for any single warden it is extremely rare. I didn’t think it would happen.” She hid her face in her arms. “I didn’t think it _could_ happen.”

Zevran sighed kneeling beside her. “What now amor?” He asked in a gentler tone.

“I-I don’t…know.” She managed between sobs and hiccups. “A-Alistair needs to know.” Celia muttered miserably. “Maybe…” She shook her head. “I don’t know what will happen.”

Zevran laughed bitterly. “When I said I enjoyed political scandals this is not quite what I had in mind.”

“Nor I.” She sighed. “But it is what it is. We have no choice but to face it and accept the consequences.”

“I will likely have to leave, you do realize this.” Zevran said as he helped her to stand. “I may not have a choice.”

Celia’s eyes clouded again as she nodded. “I know, but if there is another way I’m not letting you go.”

Zevran shook his head wrapping his arms around her from behind. His hand came to lay upon her stomach and the growing life within. “Sweet Celia,” He whispered softly. “What have we done?”


End file.
